Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with desktop and portable computers.
From the advent of electricity, there have been millions of devices built that are powered by electricity. However, every electronic device has to have a method of turning that device on and off. Therefore, virtually every electronic device has a power switch that enables the user to turn that device on and off.
In addition, from the evolution of the computer, there has always been a method and device for turning off a computer's power. In the normal environment, the switch would be turned on to apply power to the computer and turned off to terminate the power. However, the normal power switch simply turns off the power without regard to what the computer is doing at the time. The user simply flips a switch, and thus terminates the power to the computer. Yet, if the computer is in the middle of a software application, or updating a database, or writing to a hard disk, valuable information can be lost or corrupted.